User blog:Joshuakrasinski/stitch vs charmy bee
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES STITCH! VS... (SIGH) CHARMY BEE BEGIN! Stitch well look what we have here a sonic character more annoying the omochao, i am a true disney cutie with punch i will leave you black and blue right here right now, your hedgehog friend's days are numbered he hasn't had a good game in years, i am gonna bring you on the verge of tears, people want me as a pet call me the salem of disney, i also got brains and humor face you can't beat me, i would make you into a sandwich with reuben you best be beggin on your knees, your games on life support by now time to put you out to pasture, your leader is an idiot espio is bland and your voice sounds like a pregnant raptor, sonic forces got criticism cause it was to dark, time to put you down and take your stinger out this is the end of your chraracter ark, Charmy charmy bee's flying into battle look out below, yeah i heard about disney right now it blows, your gonna get a live action remake yet it's not even that old, so get out off my island do as your told, you movies were great your animated series was great, but why did you make that anime i mean for goodness sake, your making a spinoff to that are you just out of ideas?, we were able to compete with mario so hard he said mama mia, i'm gonna sting your hide your butt will be chave for days, i would send to infinite but that game got cancelled anyways, Stitch shut the fuck up yeah i just made a swear, but this is an epic rap battle but who the fuck cares?, i curl into a ball just like your spiky friend, face it charmy this is your end, evden if your sting me your stinger is gonna fall out which means you die, but i'm impressed atleast you gave it a try, stop crrying already will you it's getting quite annoying, your more dumb then big the cat your rhyming things with bee is too, face it you are through, now it's your turn now let's see what your gonna do, Charmy i've a true team player your obsessed with the bbb, i am gonna kill you then on your corpse i will take a pee, not gonna lose this battle now i just got started, your like you direct to dvd sequels it's like sombody farted, even you grow four arms it won't be enough, cause your only like cause your full of fluff, your just a reject xenomorph you even pussyfied the encounter ride, all you care about is pride, i won this battle so time for me to fly off, you can't stop team chaotix from getting paid you don't talk tough, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *LOGO GET"S SHOT* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts